Harmony and Trust
by thunderyoshi
Summary: After a freak snow storm interrupts their summer camp, Minako and Kana find themselves in an entirely different world, with strange creatures calling themselves their partners. Joining forces with seven other 'Digidestined' and their Digimon, Minako and Kana must figure out how to get home. But will their traits of harmony and trust cause more harm than help?
1. Two New Digidestined

**So I've actually had a lot of this written for quite some time, and I've really been meaning to publish it and see what you all think. Harmony and Trust will span from just after the Etemon arc, right to the end of the Dark Masters.**

**There won't be pairings in this, except for some hints towards pairings that will come to be in the sequel, whenever that is.**

**Anyway, I hope you like, so please, read and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Two New Digidestined

"Oi, Mina, wake up," receiving a soft tap to the head, Minako's green eyes opened and she raised her head. The young girl realised that once again she had fallen asleep at her computer again. Yawning widely, she sat up, leaning back in her chair; her back cracking as she did so.

"What's up Kana?" Minako glanced up at her older best friend, who was surveying her with a look of both amusement and exasperation.

"You were up late again, and so fell asleep this afternoon, and missed the snow," Minako raised an eyebrow at Kana's statement. It was bizarre, because it was August, and they were in the middle of a heat wave.

"I think you were sleeping too. Why the heck would there be snow?" Minako got up and walked over to the doorway of the cabin, and raised an eyebrow. "Ok…why is there snow?" she looked over at Kana, who shrugged.

"How should I know? First, I was dying of heat-"

"I told you that you're not dressed for summer camp," Minako interrupted, smirking as she sat back down at her laptop. Kana glared at her.

"As I was saying, first it was hot, then the next minute there's a full blizzard!" Kana continued, slapping Minako over the back of the head. "And leave my wardrobe out of this," she added as Minako flinched and laughed, continuing to type. Kana looked down at her clothes, which consisted of a purple skirt, a purple t-shirt, a black hoody and tights, as well as black and purple boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her blonde hair was held up in a ponytail, with some falling loose around her face.

Minako, whose brown hair went down past her shoulders, wore a pair of black shorts, a green vest with a black and grey shirt, and green converse. She also wore a long silver and green scarf that went down almost to her feet, and was the one thing she always wore.

"What am I sitting on?" Minako squirmed and pulled a small device from her chair, and surveyed it with a raised eyebrow. "The heck is this?" Kana looked over, and Minako looked up. "You've got one too," she indicated to Kana's skirt, and she realised that she had one too, hooked onto her skirt.

"What are they?" Kana wondered as she lifted it off. "I don't remember having this when I got dressed," she studied it curiously. They started to beep, and Kana looked at Minako, who looked as confused as she did.

"What does that mean?" she asked, before the screen of her computer began to glow. "And what does that mean?" Minako's eyes widened as the glow intensified.

"I don't know but I don't like it!" the glow overwhelmed them, and both girls found themselves passing out.

1-2-3-4-5

"Minako…you awake yet?" Minako found herself slowly coming to as an unfamiliar voice called out to her. "Come on…I know you are," the voice prodded.

"Leave her alone Babydmon, she'll wake when she wakes," another unfamiliar voice reached Minako's ears, before she heard a chuckle.

"Which won't be for a while. Believe me," Minako heard Kana's amused voice, and finally opened her eyes, sitting up. "Oh wow, she woke up," Minako looked in the direction that Kana's voice was coming from, and leapt back as she found herself staring straight at a strange creature that looked like a cross between a dragon and a sea horse.

"What the hell?" Minako got to her feet, a little unsteady at first from being unconscious.

"Language Mina," Kana scolded, and Minako looked over at her, and found Kana sitting with 6 other kids.

"Wait…" she frowned, recognising some of them.

"Come sit down Mina, you're gonna need to hear this," Kana told her, and Minako hesitantly walked over, taking a seat beside her best friend. She then noticed a small white creature with golden wings sitting on Kana's lap, and glanced around. "This is Cupimon, and that's Babydmon. She's been waiting for you, apparently," Minako looked over at the green creature, who floated over, grinning.

Introductions were shared, explanations were done, and by the end Minako was finally getting over her scepticism. Babydmon was now sitting in her arms, as she couldn't help but feel an odd bond with the Digimon.

"So you guys were looking for Tai when you found us?" the other Digidestined nodded, and Minako looked down at Babydmon, who had been found hovering over Minako. It was getting dark, and they'd built a fire to keep warm in the desert for the night.

"Do you mind if we stay with you? Help you find him?" Kana asked hopefully, not wanting to go off around the Digital World alone.

"Of course. We didn't expect you to go off alone," Sora smiled at her. Her eyes suddenly darted down, and they widened. "Wait a second, you have a Crest!" everyone's eyes widened as Kana and Minako exchanged looks, confused. Kana looked down, and realised that she was wearing an odd necklace, with a golden centre with a strange symbol on it. She looked back at Minako again, and realised she had one too, in silver.

"What are these?" Minako asked, lifting it to examine it closely.

"They're supposed to help our Digimon grow to the next level," Izzy told them. "As to how or why…we don't know," He said. Before they could say anything more, the ground started to shake.

"Oh no…what now?" Joe whimpered as they all got to their feet, looking around. A little way off, the sand seemed to cave in, and a giant white paw with drills for claws appeared.

"It's Drimogemon!" Izzy cried as the large purple and white Digimon fully emerged from the hole it had dug. It growled, and started stomping towards them.

"What did we do to annoy it?" Minako asked as she watched the Digimon who were at the Rookie level stepped forwards to face him off, if he decided to attack.

"You don't usually have to annoy a Digimon to have him attack you," Matt muttered as they backed up.

"Do we have to fight?" Kana asked, looking down at Cupimon in her arms, who looked just as hesitant to fight as she did.

"I don't think he's giving us a choice," Minako replied as Drimogemon finally attacked, sending a wave of sand at them. Everyone dove out of the way.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon retaliated with his blue flames, but this only seemed to agitate Drimogemon even more.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon flew up and fired her green spinning flames.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon joined in, only for the three to be swatted aside by Drimogemon.

"You've got to Digivolve!" Matt called as they pushed themselves up.

"We can't…we're tired…" Biyomon sighed, clearly exhausted from a long day of searching for Tai. Babydmon struggled in Minako's grip, making the girl look down in surprise.

"You can't fight, you're not strong enough," she told the In-Training Digimon, who glared up at her, and finally broke free of Minako's grip.

"We have to help!" she told her, before looking at Cupimon. The small white Digimon looked over at where the other Digimon were being thrown aside again, and nodded. Kana felt Cupimon yank out of her grip, and the two flew towards the fight.

"Cupimon! Stop!" Kana cried, running after her Digimon. Her Digivice began to beep, and so did Minako's, and the two began to glow.

"**Babydmon Digivolve to…Dracomon!" **

"**Cupimon Digivolve to…Kudamon!" **

Instead of the small floating seahorse, a short dragon with stubby wings was running towards Drimogemon.

Cupimon changed into the small, slim ferret-like Digimon who now flew through the air.

"Tail Smash!" Dracomon leapt up and slammed into Drimogemon with her tail, knocking him back with sheer force.

"Bullet Whirlwind!" Kudamon slammed into Drimogemon, the combined attack causing Drimogemon to fall over. They then leapt back; Kudamon resting on Dracomon's head as Drimogemon got back to his feet and swatted at them. The two repeated their attacks, and finally Drimogemon got fed up and disappeared back under the sand. Everyone was silent for a minute, waiting to see if he would return, but there was no sign.

"I think we're ok now," Sora breathed, kneeling by her fallen Digimon. Dracomon and Kudamon returned to their partners, who were staring in surprise at the sudden change.

"So whatcha think?" Dracomon grinned up at Minako, who grinned back.

"That was awesome!" she told her Digimon, and Kana lifted Kudamon up. The small Digimon quickly scaled her arm, resting on her shoulder.

"I dislike fighting, but I wasn't about to let my partner become Drimogemon's dinner," he told her, and Kana nodded, still looking a little unhappy. "I've been waiting too long for you to let you go so easily," Kana smiled at this, before they all regrouped around the fire, most of them looking exhausted.

"I think we should get some sleep," Izzy suggested, noticing TK already falling asleep. Everyone nodded, and sat back down. Lying on her back and using her backpack as a pillow, Minako stared up at the stars, wondering where exactly they were, and what was going to happen next.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter?**

**Please review!**


	2. Splitting Up

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed etc. the first chapter, knowing that some people like this is motivating me to power on through. I've actually almost finished writing it!**

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Splitting Up

Days passed and turned into weeks as they continued to search for Tai, and find some form of civilisation. Sora had disappeared during the night, much to everyone's surprise and worry.

"Shouldn't we look for Sora?" Mimi asked tearfully as they thought about what to do.

"She left to find Tai on her own," Matt's annoyed tone betrayed his indifferent expression. "So what's the point in looking for her? We need to keep searching for Tai," he told them, and started walking. TK, carrying Tokomon on his hat, hurried after his older brother, shooting a worried look back over his shoulder to the others.

"Come on. The last thing we need is for the rest of us to get separated," Joe told Gomamon, and they started walking with Izzy and Tentomon. Kana and Kudamon, who was now perched on Kana's head with his tail wrapped around her forehead, followed suit.

"We better go after them," Minako told Mimi, offering her hand to the still crying girl. Mimi sniffed and nodded, taking Minako's hand. Minako smiled, pulling her to her feet and squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. Sora has Biyomon, they'll be ok," she said to Mimi, who smiled at her, hoping that this was true.

Hours passed in almost silence, except for the odd time that someone would attempt to strike up conversation, only for it to quickly die.

"You know…" Izzy spoke up as they finally stopped for a break. "It might be smarter to split up," he suggested. Matt turned to stare at him as if he was crazy. "Think about it. We'd cover more ground if we were more spread out, that way we could locate Tai much faster," the others looked a little hesitant to accept this idea, afraid to split up.

"Izzy's right," Joe spoke up, and everyone looked to him quickly. "This is just a wild goose chase, all of us together while we search for him," he said. Mimi and Minako, who had been walking together, exchanged worried looks, but didn't speak up. Izzy's words made sense, but they were worried about splitting up.

Eventually Izzy and Tentomon headed off in one direction, and Joe and Gomamon went away in another, leaving Matt, TK, Mimi, Kana and Minako together. Minako wondered if they were right, and she glanced at Kana as they continued walking.

"What if they run into a Digimon and get hurt?" TK asked worriedly, breaking the silence within the group. Mimi soon made the decision to go in another direction with Palmon, leaving Kana, Minako, Matt and TK to continue in the direction they had been going in.

"They'll be ok, TK," Matt told his brother, but the others could tell he was just trying to soothe him. They were all worried that something would happen to their friends.

"Why do we have to fight?" Kana whispered. Kudamon glanced down at her, concern showing as he didn't know what to say. He didn't like the idea of fighting either, but he knew when the time when they had to fight was.

"Will they really be ok?" Minako wondered under her breath, glancing over to where she could barely see Mimi in the distance. She shook her head, dismissing these thoughts.

"Don't worry Minako," Dracomon told her, seeing Minako's own expression of worry. "They'll be ok. They can Digivolve if they need to," Minako's worried expression faded a little at this reassurance. She nodded, thanking her Digimon. Kana, having heard this, grew more upset.

"Is it really necessary to have to fight?" she asked, louder this time. Kudamon watched her with worry as Minako glanced at her best friend.

"Yeah, it is," Matt turned his head to look at her. "Sometimes we don't have a choice. If we don't fight, we'll be destroyed," he told her.

"But why? Why does everyone have to fight here?" she asked.

"Kana, you know we need to fight if we have to," Minako told her softly, and Kana looked at her quickly. She studied Minako's worried expression for a moment, before scowling as her anger grew.

"No we don't!" she snapped. Minako's eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by her friend's yell. She then frowned back, clenching her fists.

"Then I suppose you'd have rather that Drimogemon destroyed us all?" she challenged. Kana paused, not knowing what to say.

"Look, you've not been here as long as the rest of us," Matt spoke up, taking a step towards Kana as she hesitated. "You've not had to fight the battles we've had to fight. We've lost friends because of it," he glanced at TK, who's expression turned pained. They'd heard about how Patamon had Digivolved into Angemon, and had been destroyed in the process of defeating Devimon, before being reborn.

"I don't want to have to fight those battles!" Kana clamped her eyes shut, her fists clenched.

"Stop it Kana! We haven't got a choice!" Minako exclaimed, and Kana shook her head.

"How do you know?!" she demanded, and turned around. "I'm going this way by myself. Later," Minako stared after her, not knowing what to say. She and Kana had never fought, and she'd never seen her this upset.

"Are you ok?" TK asked carefully, and Minako realised that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok," she nodded, before looking down at Dracomon. "Sorry, but we're going to go this way," Matt gave a slight nod, and Minako smiled at him and TK before starting to walk off too.

"Minako?" Dracomon looked up as they continued walking away.

"Mina," Minako said without looking down. When Dracomon frowned in confusion, Minako glanced down. "Call me Mina," she told her. Dracomon smiled, and nodded. "Only my friends call me Mina, and you're my friend, right?" she smiled at Dracomon, who nodded in agreement. Continuing to walk, the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

1-2-3-4-5

"Was it a good idea to go off alone?" Kudamon finally asked after over an hour of walking. Spotting a rock, Kana walked over to it, and took a seat.

"I need to figure out what I'm doing," Kana replied as she pulled off her boots to let her aching feet breathe. "I know I can't avoid fighting if I'm going to be here a while, especially if I'm a Digidestined," she sighed, looking up at the sky. "I just need some time away from the idea of it," she sighed.

"What about Minako? She seemed pretty upset," Kana sighed again.

"She'll be ok. Minako always is," she said, feeling guilty over shouting at her best friend. "She has Dracomon to look after her. And it's not like we'll be away forever," she pointed out, and Kudamon nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah, that's true," he agreed. Kana got to her feet, and started walking again.

"You're pretty lucky, you know that?" she spoke up after a few minutes. "I do all the walking for us, you just take it easy up there," Kana told him, and Kudamon cleared his throat.

"I'm not taking it easy! I'm checking out the surroundings, keeping a look out from all angles!" Kana laughed, shaking her head and making Kudamon sway.

"Whatever you say. But we are in a desert. Not much to check out, except sand, the occasional cactus, and more sand," Kana pointed out with a smile. Kudamon grumbled under his breath and Kana laughed again. Until the ground began to shake, and she stumbled, almost falling.

"Oh no, he's back!" Kana looked around as Kudamon spotted Drimogemon reappear above the sand. Kana stumbled again, and started running, but she knew there was no chance of getting away. "Sorry Kana," before she could stop him, Kudamon uncurled himself from her head and shot at Drimogemon. "Bullet Whirlwind!" he slammed into Drimogemon, but only succeeded in pushing him back a little.

"Kudamon no!" Kana cried as Drimogemon lashed out, slamming Kudamon with his paw. The tiny Digimon cried out as he was thrown through the air. He bounced off the ground and rolled along, before pushing himself up. Unable to watch her friend get hurt, Kana rushed towards the battle.

"Get back!" Kudamon shouted, but Kana didn't listen. She grabbed him, and ran back as Drimogemon turned to her. He slammed a paw down, and the shaking ground threw Kana off, causing her to trip and crash to the ground hard. "Kana...are you alright?" Kudamon recovered first, nudging her cheek with his nose.

"Get away Kudamon…don't let him get you," Kana whispered, tears starting to fill her blue eyes, and Kudamon let out a low growl as he got up, looking up at Drimogemon.

"Nobody hurts Kana and gets away with it!" he began to glow as Kana's Digivice started to beep, and Kana looked up with wide eyes.

"**Kudamon Digivolve to…Reppamon!" **

In Kudamon's place, stood a larger, fox-like creature, with a white mask over his eyes and nose, and a jagged blade for a tail.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" the tail cheered, and Kana stared at it.

"This is not the time to be excited by the prospect of a fight," Reppamon spoke calmly, walking towards Drimogemon. He increased his pace, and leapt into the air, avoiding Drimogemon's attack. "Spinning Sky-Fissure Slash!" Reppamon flipped forwards, and the blade slashed down Drimogemon's side, making him cry out. "Now leave, before I am forced to do real damage," Reppamon warned as he landed softly.

"Don't leave! We'll make this fun!" his tail barked out, but Drimogemon was already leaving. Reppamon turned and padded towards Kana, who was sitting up staring at him, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. He then reverted back into Kudamon.

"Thanks Kudamon, you saved me," Kana lifted Kudamon into her hands, and let him climb back onto her head.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked, looking down. He disliked fighting almost as much as his partner, but he refused to let any harm come to her. Not after he had waited so long to meet her. Besides, he was already very fond of the blonde girl, who was gentle and kind to him. Kana shook her head, and he swayed again.

"You saved me, how could I be upset with you for that?" Kudamon smiled, relieved, and the two began walking again. He didn't see her concerned expression as she kept going. Kana wondered, her heart heavy and a nauseas feeling in her stomach, just how they could avoid fighting when every Digimon seemed to be out to get them.

* * *

**Reppamon is one of my favourite Digimon to write, mostly because of his clashing personalities. Kana's pacifism was tough to do however, at least for the first while.**

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Please review!**


	3. A Dream

**I've barely gotten anything written lately, work's been hectic and all that jazz. But I figured I'm far enough ahead with this to post a new chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Dream

Finally out of the desert, Minako and Dracomon found themselves climbing a mountain.

"I'm hungry…" Dracomon whined as they finally took a break. Minako nodded in agreement as she sat down and pulled her boots off, resting her feet. She then pulled her backpack off and opened it, pulling out some chocolate bars that she had stocked up on before going to camp.

"I wish I'd packed sandwiches or something…" Minako sighed as she bit into the chocolate bar, savouring the taste as Dracomon devoured two others. "I love chocolate and all, but I need something that doesn't leave me wanting another five…" she muttered, leaning back as she looked up at the sky.

"I know how you feel…but this chocolate stuff is amazing," Dracomon burped, making Minako giggle.

"That's true," she agreed. After finishing it, Minako focused on pouring the sand from her boots. "I think I could open up a beach with the amount of sand in my shoes," she complained, looking down at the small pile she had managed to clear from her boots. As she removed as much sand as she could from her socks as well, Minako considered going barefoot, like Dracomon was. Then she looked at the mountain range they had entered, and decided she'd rather suffer the discomfort of a little sand, that risk stepping on a rock.

"What kind of beach doesn't have the ocean though?" Dracomon grinned up at her. Her fangs jutted out, and Minako resisted the urge to poke them.

"Good point," she chuckled, and pulled her socks back on. "You had enough of a break?" she asked, and Dracomon nodded. The girl then yanked her boots back on, grimacing at the sand that brushed her feet, and jumped up again.

They started walking again, looking around at the rocky surroundings as they passed. "Hey Dracomon?" Minako spoke up after a while of walking in silence. Dracomon glanced up at her, and found Minako looking thoughtful. "Do you want to fight? Are you ok with fighting?" she asked.

"Of course!" Dracomon nodded, sounding as if she was surprised by the question.

"As long as I'm not forcing you to fight," Minako smiled, relieved by this.

"No way!" Dracomon laughed. "Why are you so worried? Is it because of Kana's words?" she asked, tilting her head as she looked up at Minako.

"Yeah..." Minako nodded, offering a weak smile.

"Why?" Dracomon couldn't contain her curiosity. Minako sighed, kicking a stone out of the way.

"I used to get into a lot of fights when I was younger. Not so much now but..." Minako sighed again, her expression grim at the thought of her past. "Kana had to save my sorry butt a lot. She got so mad at me when she had to, and she was so worried when she moved up to middle school," Minako told her Digimon friend softly. Their age gap had always been problematic.

"Well, now you've got me!" Dracomon smiled, and Minako frowned at her, not understanding. "I can fight for you, so Kana can't get mad at you for it!" she told Minako. So surprised by Dracomon's words, Minako couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Hey, you're not going to fight alone," Minako told her. "Not while I'm here. Though, if Kana asks, you did it all yourself," Dracomon laughed as well, and it echoed around the mountain as Minako joined in.

The two fell back into a comfortable silence, and while Dracomon kept an eye and an ear out for anyone or anything nearby, Minako just scanned their surroundings, still unable to completely believe that they were in a completely different world to her own.

This time Dracomon was the one to break the silence, as she spotted something sparkle in the sunlight above. Letting out a delighted cry, she ran on ahead, and Minako frowned, running after her. "Yes!" Dracomon cheered, lifting a shiny blue gem. Minako raised an eyebrow as she caught up to her.

"What's so great?" she asked, looking down as Dracomon lifted the gem to the light so it sparkled more. "Great…you're a magpie," Minako muttered, and Dracomon tore her eyes away from the gem, to look at Minako curiously. "It's a bird that loves shiny things," she explained quickly.

"This isn't just any shiny thing, it's a Blue Diamante!" Dracomon explained happily. When Minako's face remained blank, Dracomon looked up at the sky. "I want to be able to fly," she stated simply. Minako looked at the short wings on Dracomon's back, and realised that they were undeveloped. She couldn't fly in her Rookie form.

"That's a nice dream," Minako looked up at the sky, smiling softly. Dracomon glanced over at her, and smiled back. "Come on, maybe you'll find more the higher we go," Dracomon nodded, grinning widely as they continued on up the mountain.

1-2-3-4-5

"Ok, why did we decide to climb this stupid mountain?" Minako groaned as she sat down on a rock, exhausted.

"I don't know but I blame you," Dracomon sat down heavily, looking tired too. Minako shot her a glare, and lay back on the rock. "This way looks less steep, we should probably go this way," she suggested, and Minako glanced it the direction that Dracomon was pointing.

"Sounds good. I'd probably collapse if we went up the other way," she laughed slightly, but it quickly died, and she let out a soft sigh. "I hope we reach the top soon. Then it'll be all downhill from there," Minako stood up and stretched, and Dracomon got to her feet too, nodding confidently.

Continuing to walk, Dracomon asked her questions about her world, especially about food, which made Minako laugh.

"You're making me really hungry Dracomon. What I wouldn't give for a big pizza right now…" Minako clambered up onto a rock and helped Dracomon up. As they jumped off the other side, a loud roar echoed around the mountain range, making them stop. "Uh…what was that?" Minako glanced at Dracomon, who looked around. Another roar told them that it was coming from behind, and they spun around to find a long flying Digimon with a skull over it's head.

"Airdramon! I hate this guy," Dracomon growled as Airdramon roared at them. "Always in a bad mood," she muttered.

"Spinning Needle!" Airdramon flapped it's wings and several spear like weapons shot towards the two on the ground.

"Run!" Minako pulled Dracomon out of the way. Dracomon then leapt up onto a rock as Airdramon flew towards them, and Minako leapt out of the way to avoid being caught between the two.

"Tail Smash!" flipping through the air, Dracomon slammed her tail into Airdramon. The impact forced Airdramon down, before Airdramon forced it's head back up and Dracomon flew through the air, landing on another rock.

"Dracomon, be careful!" Minako called as Dracomon leapt back at Airdramon. This time Airdramon caught Dracomon with it's tail, and Dracomon went spinning through the air. "Dracomon!" Minako went to run to her Digimon's side, but froze as Airdramon turned it's attention to her and decided it wanted her more than Dracomon. Minako looked around, trying to find somewhere to run too, but tripped over a rock and fell, scraping her knees as she went down hard. Airdramon took this opportunity to fly towards her, and Minako cried out, raising her hands in some form of defence.

"Mina!" Dracomon cried out. Minako's Digivice started to beep, and Dracomon leapt at Airdramon again.

"**Dracomon Digivolve to…Coredramon!"**

Airdramon looked around just in time to see a large blue dragon with long, slightly ripped wings, a long tail with red spikes, and large claws hurtling towards it. "Strike Bomber!" Minako looked up as Coredramon slammed her spiked tail into Airdramon's side.

"Wow, she did it," Minako smiled as Coredramon flew about, taunting Airdramon. She got to her feet, before noticing something about the rocks she was surrounded by. "Wait a minute…" she mumbled, and looked up as Coredramon caught Airdramon with her tail again. "Coredramon! Stop!" she yelled, and Coredramon stopped, looking down.

"What! Can't you see I'm a little busy here!" she called back down, blocking as Airdramon slammed into her. "Strike Bomber!" she slammed her powerful tail into Airdramon, forcing it out of the air. Airdramon shrieked, and flew back up, swaying a little from the last blow.

"She's defending her territory!" Minako explained loudly as the two continued to fly around. "We must have wandered into her nesting grounds," she gestured to the collection of rocks that made up a large nest. Coredramon frowned, and looked at Airdramon, who had stopped and was hovering in the air.

"Is this true?" she asked, and Airdramon nodded. "Then why didn't you say anything?" Coredramon scolded. Minako couldn't help but smile in amusement at this.

"I thought you wouldn't listen," Airdramon replied in a rough voice.

"We're just passing through, we didn't realise this place was off limits. We're on our way to the top of the mountain," Minako explained. "You haven't seen a boy with goggles and brown hair? Has an Agumon with him?" she asked hopefully. Airdramon shook her head.

"You're the first human I've ever seen," Minako sighed, and looked up as Coredramon flew down, and gestured for Minako to grab on. "I'm sorry for attacking," Airdramon apologised as Minako climbed up onto Coredramon's back, peeking out over her shoulder.

"It's ok, we were the ones to blame," Minako smiled at her. "We're sorry for invading your nest," Coredramon flapped her wings and flew into the air, with Minako wrapping her arms around her neck to hold on tightly. "Bye!" she waved, and Coredramon flew off, up the mountain.

"Well that was ridiculous," Coredramon commented. Minako laughed and looked over Coredramon's shoulder as they flew over the mountain.

"Hey, guess what," Minako grinned as they kept going.

"What?" Coredramon blinked, glancing at Minako curiously.

"You're flying," Minako pointed out, and Coredramon's grin widened.

"So I am!" she angled and flew up into the air, spinning and looping, both of them laughing.

* * *

**I love Coredramon and her Digivolution chain! It's probably the first time I've favoured blue over green as well...**

**Anyways, I'll aim to update by the end of the weekend.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	4. Sabotaging The Crest

**Whoops, so I kinda forgot to update this at the weekend, my sorry! I've been so focused on my new Bleach fic – please check it out if you're interested! - that I've been neglecting everything else.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's a bit short!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sabotaging The Crest

Kana had no idea where she was. Then again, since she'd arrived in the Digital World, she'd had no idea where she was. She'd gone across a lake in a swan boat, and had continued to wander about. She and Kudamon had passed a restaurant, but after hearing yelling inside, they chose to pass by without going inside.

"I'm getting a little hungry," Kudamon commented as they walked through the forest.

"Same here," Kana stopped and checked her bag for supplies. "I'm running low on food. That can't be good," she muttered, pulling out a packet of biscuits, before continuing to walk. Occasionally she would pass one up to Kudamon, who was still perched on her head, and he'd nibble at it as she walked. "What do you suppose this means, Kudamon?" she asked, pulling her Tag out from under her t-shirt.

"I don't know really. It must be important though, if you all have them," Kana made a 'hmm' noise, still studying her golden crest. Deciding to take a break, she sat down against a tree, and Kudamon leapt off her head, looking around. Fishing about her bag, Kana pulled out her trusty sketchpad, which now contained sketches of Kudamon, and one of the forest, when she hadn't been able to sleep.

"I must say, your work is brilliant," Kudamon's comment made Kana blush.

"Thank you…but it's not that great," she murmured, lifting a pencil and starting to finish her latest picture, of Reppamon.

"Hah! You call that art!" a mocking voice called out, and the two looked around quickly. Kana spotted a small black Digimon who looked like a ball with wings.

"DemiDevimon," Kudamon growled, becoming hostile as he looked up the tree at the smirking Digimon.

"What do you want?" Kana asked softly, getting to her feet and lifting Kudamon. He scuttled up onto her head, tense as he expected a fight. He didn't expect much from the cowardly little Digimon, but he was sneaky and probably had something planned.

"You're Kana, right? Harmony, ha!" Kana frowned as he continued to mock her. "Like the Digital World will be anything but what it is now, a mess!" DemiDevimon continued with a laugh.

"You don't know that," Kudamon said, getting annoyed as Kana looked at the ground, frightened.

"Please! You've seen it yourself! The Digital World is whacked, and you'll either have to fight, or die! Preferably the second option," DemiDevimon cackled, and Kudamon growled. Kana didn't react. Was this true? Would the Digital World always be a mess? Was it really worth fighting, if nothing would actually come of it in the end?

"Bullet Whirlwind!" DemiDevimon's cackling laughter stopped abruptly as Kudamon slammed into him.

"What was that for! Little rat!" Kudamon glared as he landed in the tree with DemiDevimon.

"Stop lying to Kana! We _will _fix the Digital World, just you see!" he exclaimed, slamming into DemiDevimon again with another Bullet Whirlwind. "When evil like you is gone, then we will have peace!" Kudamon yelled as DemiDevimon cried out.

"Kudamon!" Kana finally snapped out of her trance-like state and looked up as Kudamon and DemiDevimon faced off.

"I'm sorry Kana, but you can't believe a word this coward says," Kudamon told her, ready to attack again. "Just because this world is in trouble now, doesn't mean it always will! If we work together, we can help bring back peace," Kana's eyes widened and she stared at him, unaware that her Crest was starting to glow as she believed his words.

"Hah! You call me a coward? I'm not the one who won't fight!" DemiDevimon mocked. Kudamon glanced to Kana, who smiled and nodded. Kudamon's expression turned determined, and he looked back at DemiDevimon with a smirk.

"Bullet Whirlwind!" DemiDevimon cried out as Kudamon slammed into him. "And just so you know, it's not cowardly to not fight," Kudamon warned, and DemiDevimon growled as he flew into the air.

"You Digidestined are all as stupid as each other! Knightmon, attack!" trees were suddenly knocked aside as a large Digimon who looked like a Knight burst onto the scene. DemiDevimon laughed once again, and flew off as Kana gasped, backing away as she put her hand to her mouth in horror.

"Knightmon!" Kudamon leapt out of the tree as Knightmon slammed his large sword into it. "He's an Ultimate level Digimon, and if he's on DemiDevimon's side, we're in trouble!" Kana grabbed her Digivice as she ran back to avoid the falling tree.

"**Kudamon Digivolve to…Reppamon!"**

Reppamon flipped through the air as he ran at Knightmon, and met Knightmon's sword with the blade that was his tail. The impact forced both back; Reppamon more so than Knightmon. Kana watched, worried. She knew that one champion couldn't handle an ultimate, especially one that had much more experience than Reppamon held.

"Come on, was that your best shot?" the tail end taunted as Reppamon landed in front of Kana.

"We cannot win this fight. We need to run," Reppamon told Kana, and his tail made a noise of disgust.

"Run away? Why would we run away? Are you a coward?" he demanded, and Reppamon angled his head slightly. If he had not been wearing a mask, he would have been glaring at his tail.

"I am no such thing. But against an Ultimate, especially one wearing Chrome Digizoid, we cannot win," he told his tail coldly.

"Will you stop fighting with each other and move?" Kana's yell brought their focus back to the fight, and Reppamon dodged Knightmon's attack just in time, knocking Kana out of the way. "Just my luck to get a Digimon with a dual personality…" she muttered, watching as Reppamon leapt around Knightmon, occasionally striking his armour and leaping back, unable to do any damage.

"Kana!" another voice called out, making Kana frown. She looked around, just as another voice rang out.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Knightmon was blasted just before it hit Reppamon, giving him time to jump back. A large Dinosaur like Digimon ran at Knightmon, forcing him back.

"Are you ok?" Joe, Mimi, and a boy Kana vaguely recognised from camp ran up to her. Kana nodded, before glancing back at the fight, too worried for her Digimon to talk.

"Looks like you're going to have to Digivolve, Greymon!" Tai called to his Digimon as he was forced back by Knightmon.

"**Greymon Digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"**

Kana watched as the much larger Digimon slammed into Knightmon, knocking him down. Reppamon and Ikkakumon attacked again, before moving aside as MetalGreymon attacked again.

"Giga Blaster!" he fired two missiles from his chest as Ikkakumon shot another Harpoon Torpedo at him, and Togemon attacked with her Needle Spray. Knightmon was quickly overwhelmed and sent running. MetalGreymon reverted back to Koromon, while Ikkakumon, Togemon and Reppamon returned to their Rookie forms.

"You must be Kana. I'm Tai," Tai smiled at her as he lifted Koromon into his arms. Kana lifted Kudamon up and let him perch back on top of her head, and she smiled back.

"Nice to finally meet you. This is Kudamon," Kudamon greeted Tai politely.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Mimi hurried to Kana as Palmon returned to her side. "Where's Minako?" she asked curiously, looking around. Kana looked away, her guilt returning. It had been a few days since she had split up from her best friend after snapping at her.

"We split up shortly after you did. I don't know where she is," she admitted. She was worried for Minako, who knew as much about the Digital World as she did.

"Don't worry," Joe told her, smiling gently at her as he saw her worry. "We'll all regrouping, and Matt and TK are looking too, so we'll find her," Kana looked at him in surprise, before smiling back, feeling relieved. She nodded, and lifted her sketchpad, which had fallen when DemiDevimon had arrived. Much to her relief, it had not been damaged during the fighting.

"Where are we headed then?" Kana asked as she returned her sketchpad to her bag, and slung it over her shoulder, taking care not to knock Kudamon from her head.

"Back over the lake," Tai told her, and Joe groaned. He knew what that meant. More pedalling in the swan boat.

* * *

**Reppamon will Digivolve eventually! I didn't want both Kudamon and Dracomon getting their Ultimates so soon into this story, plus I figured Kana needed a little more time to accept that some fighting is necessary!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	5. Losing Trust

**I'm glad to see that people are enjoying this! After this chapter, it will be going back to the main story, so I hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Losing Trust

It was starting to get dark, and Minako was exhausted. She'd been hidden under a rock for a few hours, waiting for Dracomon to finally wake up. Tear stains were etched through the dirt on her face, and she held her injured Digimon close.

She could still hear stomping around nearby, but it was getting fainter. Finally he was giving up searching for them. Or he just thought that they had gone in that direction. It was getting cold, and Minako was regretting her summer attire. Of course, this was the least of her worries at the moment.

"Dracomon…please wake up," Minako sniffed, cradling Dracomon as she felt more tears starting to sting at her eyes.

"_I'm getting really tired of seeing nothing but rocks. First it was the desert, and now it's the mountain" Minako smiled as Dracomon continued to complain. She couldn't blame the Digimon for growing tired of their surroundings. They had been wandering since Dracomon had returned to her Rookie form, and they were still lost._

"_Don't worry Dracomon, we'll get out of here soon. Then you can grow tired of seeing nothing but whatever we see next," Minako laughed as Dracomon sighed. They both froze as the ground started to shake. "Why can we not travel without something like this happening?" Minako looked around, and cried out as the mountain wall seemed to explode._

"_Watch out!" Dracomon pushed Minako out of the way as a Monochromon stomped into view. It narrowed it's green eyes on the two, and both started to run._

"_Can you Digivolve?" Minako called as they sprinted away from Monochromon, who was stomping after them, still roaring at them._

"_I'm too hungry, all I can do is run for it," Dracomon replied, before another rock caught her from behind. She fell to the ground with a cry, and Minako skidded to a stop, crying out to her Digimon. Dracomon got to her feet, and instead of continuing to run, she turned and leapt at Monochromon._

"_Dracomon, no!" Minako cried as Dracomon slammed her tail over Monochromon's head. The massive Digimon threw his head back, knocking Dracomon back into the air. As she struggled to regain control, Monochromon spun around and slammed his tail into the much smaller Digimon, throwing her to the ground hard. "Dracomon!" Minako ran to her side, and Dracomon groaned, struggling to even open her eyes._

"_Sorry…Mina…" she mumbled, and Minako looked up, grabbing Dracomon and managing to lift her up and carry her away. "Just leave me," Dracomon groaned as Minako ran as fast as she could, struggling to carry her Digimon and evade the thrashing Digimon behind her._

"_What are you, stupid?" Minako yelled at her Digimon as she managed to start pulling away from the slow moving Digimon. "I'd never leave you! You've saved me so many times already, so let me save you this time," she told her Digimon, turning a corner and spotting a small crevice where they could hide. Pulling Dracomon to the back, Minako blinked back tears and listened for Monochromon._

"_Don't worry, I'll be ok," Dracomon muttered, her eyes still closed as Minako cradled her close. "Digimon heal quickly," she told her. Minako sniffed, and her tears managed to escape, flowing freely down her face._

"_Hey, he's gone," a gruff voice made Minako gasp and hold Dracomon even tighter. "Don't worry," the small Rookie that was DemiDevimon flew down in front of Minako, grinning. "I'll keep an eye out for that guy," he told her. Dracomon opened her eyes and looked at DemiDevimon, but was too weak to say anything. "You can trust me!" he told her brightly._

"_Thanks," Minako mumbled, sniffing and wiping at her tears fiercely. DemiDevimon gave a short cackle and flew off. Minako sniffed and looked down at Dracomon, who's eyes were closed again as she passed out._

"You shouldn't be crying," Dracomon finally spoke, and Minako jumped, looking down at Dracomon. "I'm ok…just need a little rest," Minako smiled in relief, trying and failing to stop the tears from falling again.

"Here, have some food," Minako let her go to pull her bag off.

"But there's only one bar left," Dracomon tried to protest, but Minako pressed it into her clawed hand.

"You need your energy. There's not much I can do if I'm strong and you're not," she told her Digimon, who reluctantly ate it.

"Hey! You're looking better!" DemiDevimon barked as he landed in front of them, smirking as Dracomon narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah," Minako nodded. "Thanks for keeping lookout," she told him, before a loud growl rang out and made her freeze.

"You really thought I'd help you? Hah!" DemiDevimon mocked as Minako spotted a huge flying Digimon coming towards them.

"But…but you said we could trust you," Minako stared up at Megadramon.

"You trusted me? What kind of idiot are you?" DemiDevimon asked, still laughing at her. "There's only one person that you can trust and that's yourself! Trusting in other people is downright stupid!" Minako closed her eyes as she felt humiliated.

"Shut up!" Minako's eyes shot open as Dracomon leapt out of her arms and punched DemiDevimon in the face. "You're the idiot here DemiDevimon!" she yelled. DemiDevimon flew up into the air before Dracomon could get another hit in, and glanced up at Megadramon.

"It's up to you now Megadramon! Wipe them out!" he instructed, flying off. Before Minako could stop her, Dracomon ran out of their hiding place.

"**Dracomon Digivolve to…Coredramon!"**

"Coredramon stop! You can't fight, you're still hurt!" Minako yelled as Coredramon flew into the air.

"And you can't listen to a word DemiDevimon says!" Minako stopped as Coredramon spoke, flying around Megadramon and avoiding it's attacks. "Trusting people isn't stupid! _You're _not stupid! Your trust isn't wrong, you can trust me, can't you?" Minako smiled softly as she watched her Digimon. "You can trust your friends, just don't trust that flying rat!" Coredramon then fired a blast of blue fire at Megadramon, who cried out as the flames surrounded him.

"Horn Buster!" a blast of electricity blasted Megadramon as he recovered from the flames. Minako looked around, just as WereGarurumon leapt over her head and used his Wolf Claw attack, knocking Megadramon away from Coredramon.

"Minako!" she spotted Izzy, Matt and TK running towards her, and the huge insect Digimon MegaKabuterimon flew at Megadramon.

"Come on, we need to get out of the way!" Matt called to her, grabbing the surprised girl's arm and pulling her out of the way of the battle, just in time to avoid Megadramon's tail smacking down. They stopped, and looked around at the fight.

"You...you saved me," Minako stated stupidly as she looked at the three.

"Well duh," Matt turned to her with an incredulous look. "You're part of the team, and our friend, right?" he reminded her. Minako blinked at him several times, and looked to Izzy and TK, who nodded, smiling at her. Minako found herself smiling back.

"Right," she gave a small laugh as she knew Coredramon's words were true. She could trust her friends. A silver light started shining, and Minako looked down to find her Crest glowing.

"Your Crest, it's glowing!" TK realised as they reached her. Minako nodded, and looked up at Coredramon, who seemed to increase in speed.

"Now things are going to get interesting!" Coredramon laughed, starting to glow silver.

"**Coredramon Digivolve to…Wingdramon!"**

Coredramon was now Wingdramon, a much larger Dragon-like Digimon with wings that didn't even need to flap as she flew in circles around Megadramon. Her tail and claws were longer and even more wicked looking. Minako let out an amazed laugh as she watched her Digimon completely out-speed her opponent. Despite Wingdramon's intimidating appearance, Minako couldn't have been happier for her Digimon friend.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" as Wingdramon flew faster than what seemed possible, she breathed out blue flames that completely engulfed Megadramon.

"Wow, that is one fast Digimon," Matt commented as she easily defeated Megadramon with WereGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon. The three then reverted back to their In-Training forms, and landed in the arms of the older Digidestined.

"Thanks for helping," Minako smiled at them, relieved that they had shown up when they had. "And you, you were great!" she told Babydmon, who smiled weakly.

"Thanks…I knew we could do it…" she then drifted off to sleep, and Minako hugged her tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" she looked at the three boys curiously.

"We're trying to find everyone and regroup. We found Tai," Matt explained. "Well, it was more like he found us," he corrected himself, making TK smile brightly.

"Sounds good," Minako glanced down at Babydmon, who was now sleeping peacefully in her arms. "I think it's about time we had some company for a while," she grinned, shooting a quick glance at her Crest, and smiling even more. Kana always said she trusted too easily, but in this case, it was a good thing.

* * *

**Not sure when I'll be able to update, since I'm working a lot at the moment and I've just been too tired to write, and when I have, it's been my Bleach fic.**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**Please review!**


End file.
